


Forever Twice

by protectginozasquad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama exchange very fitting wedding vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Twice

**Author's Note:**

> (I would thank the person who prompted me this but I'm currently very angry with them sooooooo) 
> 
> Please enjoy this! Short and fluffy.

Kageyama watched Hinata fumble with the piece of paper and bit back a tease. 

They were in front of so many people, after all. He couldn’t subject his soon-to-be spouse to that in front of so many people. He also needed one more moment to admire Hinata in the tuxedo. He looked so serious and lively, that combination of spirit and gentleness that was his partner whom he loved so very much.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata began, the paper shaking ever so slightly in his hands. Hinata grasped the edges of the paper as though his life depended on it. That familiar twist in Kageyama’s chest ached again. “I promise to love you forever, to make sure that you’re invincible, in everything you do. Forever.” 

“You said forever twice,” Kageyama whispered, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in his eyes. 

Hinata stuck out his tongue. "Double forever. Forever and then forever again." 

Daichi cleared his throat. Kageyama and Hinata both jumped as they turned to their officiant. Old habits die hard, and he would always be their sort of scary captain. 

“Kageyama, your vows.” 

“R-right.” 

They hadn’t written them together, but here it was. That same phrase. Kageyama shouldn’t be surprised, really. It was one of the first things they had ever truly agreed on: the promise to make each other stronger, better. 

“Hinata Shouyou, I have never met someone as energetic and full of life as you,” he felt his cheeks go red as he looked up from his paper to meet Hinata’s eyes. “A-and,” he faltered, too overcome. Something caught in his throat, and the tears threatened to return. “I promise to keep you safe and take care of you. To make sure that you’re invincible, for the rest of our lives.” 

Kageyama could hear the exact moment that Suga burst into joyful tears. He was pretty sure Asahi was sniffling too. 

Hinata’s sister brought their rings forward, and they exchanged them, Kageyama catching Hinata’s hand and bringing it up high enough to kiss it. 

Then he heard a loud sniffle and was assured that Asahi and Suga were both definitely crying together. He smirked. Serves them and their meddling asses right. 

It had been the senpais of the team that had so long ago gotten Kageyama to finally ask Hinata out on a date. It was something simple, silly. They had locked Kageyama and Hinata in a room together “on accident” and left them there. Stuck. With just each other. For hours. 

That was enough time ago that Kageyama wasn’t upset about it. Truth be told he never had been. 

“I know pronounce you invincible and married.” 

Hinata turned to Daichi and exclaimed loudly. “Can I kiss Kageyama-kun now?” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.” 

Hinata reached up energetically, and no matter how many times a day Hinata did this, Kageyama was always surprised, always amazed to find their lips together. Hinata may be a dumbass, but Kageyama still can’t believe that Hinata is his dumbass. 

“Geez,” he grumbled when they pulled back. “So dramatic.” 

“Like you’ve never been dramatic in your life,” Hinata grumbled back at him. 

Daichi cleared his throat, and they jumped again. 

“I now present to you for the very first time, Shouyou and Tobio Hinata-Kageyama!” 

The crowd exploded into applause. 

Despite their being so many fewer people, the crowd was even more deafening than when they had won nationals, all those years ago. 

Kageyama snuck a look at his now husband, only to find Hinata already beaming at him. He blushed, embarrassed. He was usually the one to admire furtively. He didn’t like being caught. 

“Let’s go, dumbass!” 

Hinata raced ahead, pulling Kageyama along with him. “I’m still gonna win, even if we’re holding hands,” he proclaimed loudly as they sprinted down the aisle. 

“Never!” Kageyama yelled in protest, feeling like his heart was about to explode out of his chest. He couldn’t believe this day.


End file.
